


Side Effects: May Cause Memory Loss and a Sudden Urge to Sex Up Your Brother

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor finally wakes from his deep slumber, it's in the early morning with only him and Loki in the hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects: May Cause Memory Loss and a Sudden Urge to Sex Up Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://lokis-gspot.tumblr.com/post/86853669600/fic-where-thor-loses-his-memory-after-something) and this freaking adorable [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8). And my love of Thor being a flirt.

When Thor finally wakes from his deep slumber, it's in the early morning with only him and Loki in the hospital room.

The nurses had already come and checked on him(not that they needed to, or could even really do anything to help, Loki was there which was better than enough) and his friends would not come for a while yet, tending to business in the half destroyed city and injuries of their own. They struck a silent truce with Loki after he saved Thor from certain death(and the rest of them by accident, seeing as he could not allow the foe who nearly killed Thor to remain living, all they were left to do was kill off his little minions who were useless without a leader). They not only tolerated his presence, they even convinced the staff at the hospital to allow Loki to stay in the room with him. 

He could've done that himself, of course, but their method was less messy than his. It was worrying when Thor didn't wake up after Loki poured as much magic as he could into him, closing his wounds and mending broken bones until he was one piece and one color again, but the rudimentary equipment indicated that he was stable, and that would have to be enough for Loki. So, he sat by Thor and waited, uncaring to whether anyone else, or even he, thought it strange.

"Well, hello," are the first words to come from Thor after nearly a full week of uninterrupted sleep and, while it sounds like Thor has a throat full of gravel, there is a distinctly flirtatious edge to it.

Loki looks up and drops the magazine he was looking through to the pile beside his chair, standing up quickly to go to his brother's side, hands going to his head to check on him. Thor grabs them before he can do anything though, bringing one palm up to his dry lips to give it gentle kiss while his thumb strokes the other. Loki is speechless in his relief and confusion, staring down at Thor with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Thor," he finally manages to spit out, not pulling his hands away.

Thor gives him a dreamy smile and kisses the inside of Loki's wrist. " _Mm_ , never has my name sounded so sweet on someone's lips."

Loki's stomach sinks and he finally pulls his hands out of Thor's grasp. "I must check on you."

Thor crosses his arms under his head and stretches his legs with a groan. "Go right ahead. Feel free to be as thorough as you want," he says with a wink, leering at Loki.

He ignores the way his face heats with that look and moves his hands over Thor. His body is mended, although his muscles are stiff, and when he places his trembling hands at either side of Thor's head he finds nothing that would be causing the memory loss. It's both a relieving and worrisome. Part of him wants to call in a nurse, but he's sure they'd be unable to do anything. Loki thinks this must be a side effect from the magic he used to heal him, since he's not a healer and they cast they're spells differently than he does. Probably to prevent this sort of thing.

"What do you remember, Thor?"

Thor's smile is crooked as he looks around the room. "Well, this is Midgard, correct?"

Loki nods. "Do you remember how you got hurt?"

Thor looks away from him as he thinks, eyebrows scrunched. He looks back at Loki and shakes his head. "I do not. But that does not matter so much to me at the moment, not when I have someone so fetching looking after me." Thor grabs his hand again, kissing his fingertips gingerly. 

Of course Thor would forget Loki saving him from death. It seems he's forgotten him entirely. His brother's tongue darts out to brush the tip of his index finger, the look in his eyes is playful and hungry and boring into Loki in a way that makes him flush even more. He should be yanking his hand away from Thor's mouth right now.

"You've been asleep for a week," Loki protests, and it sounds strangely weak in his ears. Thor tries to pull him closer, his other hand sliding up his arm to do so.

He hums softly against Loki palm, sliding it along his cheek, his unkempt beard rough on Loki's skin. "And I feel quite pent up now."

Loki scoffs and pulls himself away, walking to the foot of the bed so Thor can't grab him again. His brother is a damn whore.

He leans heavily on the plastic ledge on the end of the bed. "Do you remember me  _at all_ , Thor?"

Now he looks confused, a little sad even. He sits up and cups his hands in his lap. "I don't... But now I'm wondering how could I forget  _you_. You're  _beautiful_."

Loki's breath catches in his throat and he blinks at Thor, who gives him a beaming smile back. Loki opens his mouth to speak, to tell them they are  _brothers_ , that they grew up side-by-side, but the words don't come. It's always  _Thor_  who says those things and he can't seem to form them himself. Thor swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands, walking a bit unsteadily towards him. Loki stands and backs up a step, keeping a little distance between them.

"Are we lovers?  _Friends?_  Can I at least have your name?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

Loki stutters out his name and freezes when Thor steps closer and cups his face in his huge, warm hands.

" _Loki_ ," he repeats in a dreamy sigh. "I like that name." He leans closer, gently pulling Loki in to meet him, their noses close enough to brush.

"The magic," Loki manages to eek out before Thor can kiss him. He tugs at Thor's forearms, which only manages to make Thor slide his hands down to his neck. "The magic I used to heal you has affected your memory quite a bit, I think."

"Aye," Thor replies with a thoughtful hum, his thumbs running along the edge of Loki's jaw. "And is that a reason to not kiss the beautiful man who healed me?"

"Well, I think when you come to your senses you will regret it very much."

Thor laughs and tilts his head. "I think there is nothing in existence that could make me regret kissing you."

And before Loki can protest he pulls him close, one hand cradling and tilting Loki's head while his arm snakes around Loki's waist. Which was helpful, since Loki's legs turn to jelly soon after, his arms hanging limp at his sides. Thor's tongue explores his mouth with care, flicking over Loki's lips and teeth, and moaning when Loki's own tongue timidly meets his.

Of course, he remembers how to do  _that_  and not his own brother's existence.

" _Um_ , Thor? Loki?"

Thor pulls away and half-turns to the door with a smile, still holding Loki up easily with one arm. Loki's half dazed, having to tear his gaze away from Thor to see who has come. It's Rodgers and his metal armed friend, and they're looking back and forth at them for some sort of answer, shock and confusion clear on both faces.

Steve speaks again, to Thor. "You're awake."

Thor grins. "I am. Who might you be?"

Steve and his friend look back to Loki and he finally gathers some of his wits, standing on his own again prying Thor's arm from his waist. Thor doesn't seem particularly willing to let him go though, his hand coming up to grab his hip and giving it a gentle squeeze.

He pushes Thor's hand away again. "They're friends of yours, Thor. And I must speak with them."

"Aye," Thor says, very reluctantly letting Loki go, walking to the large window in the room when he finally does.

He shuts the door behind him and stares at the other two with huge eyes.

"What's going on?" Steve asks in a whisper.

"He seems to be having some memory issues from the magic," Loki answers.

Steve's friend shifts his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of his neck with his human hand. "So, that's why he was, uh, kissing you?"

Loki swallows hard. "He woke up feeling strangely-  _amorous_  towards me."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Even after telling him you're brothers?"

Loki stammers. "I had not gotten the chance yet."

"Well, you might want to tell him  _now_."

Loki nods and slips back inside, leaving them out in the hall. Thor turns around and beams at him again, the sun shining through his hair, creating a halo of gold around his head. The thin gown he wore left little to the imagination already, and even less with the help of being back-lit. The sight of him leaves Loki breathless, his throat going dry and tongue heavy as lead in his mouth.

Thor comes up and embraces him before he can protest, kissing him deeply and making Loki go weak in the knees once again.

Loki manages to break the kiss, shaking himself as Thor holds him up. "You must  _stop this_  Thor."

He chuckles, "and why is that, darling Loki?" He places a few chaste kisses at the corner's of Loki's mouth, moving down to his jaw.

Loki grips Thor's biceps tightly, steeling himself. "Because we are  _brothers_ , Thor."

Thor stills, searching his face for a few moments. "You jest."

Loki shakes his head. "I do not."

Thor's face falls, but keeps holding Loki even as he looks away, his mind working.

Loki squeezes his arms again. "Thor?"

"I am sorry," he says, his arms falling away. "You must be angry with me."

"No," Loki answers without a thought. "It's not your fault you cannot remember."

Thor looks back at Loki, his eyes sparkling even in the terrible lighting of this building and Loki has the twisted urge to kiss him again. He hears the patter of rain on the window and looks out to see that dark grey clouds have gathered above the hospital and smiles a bit.

"You'll be alright."

Thor frowns just slightly, reaching for Loki only to quickly drop his hand again. His friends come knocking, more of them, and thankfully it seems Steve is not the type to gossip because he has to tell the others of Thor's condition. He slips out when everyone is thoroughly distracted with reintroducing themselves to Thor, and telling him of the battle that brought him to this. It's the first time he's left Thor's room since then and he's almost knocked back by the smell of fresh air. His heart also feels strangely heavy, but he comforts himself by reminding himself that Thor is awake and otherwise healthy again. And now at least he won't be tethered to the dolt.

He goes to straight his apartment and lands face first in his bed, he decides to not leave it for the rest of the day. 

He wakes to the sound of rain on his windows and pounding thunder.

Wait, no, that's knocking.

He drags himself up and stumbles through his apartment to the door, opening it up to... nothing.

There's another knock and spins to see Thor on his balcony, dripping wet and with Mjolnir in hand. Loki's heart leaps into his throat as he goes to the door, unable to make out Thor's expression in the dark. Rain pours in as he slides the glass door open.

"You saved me," is all Thor says.

His heart leaps again. "You remember?"

"Yes, well,  _no_. But yes." Thor sighs and pushes his hair off his face. "I don't remember it, but my friends told me... and then I  _remembered_."

Loki swallows.

Mjolnir drops from his hand with a thunk. "I kissed you."

"You did," Loki says hugging his arms over his chest.

" _I-_ " Thor starts. He sighs and steps inside. Loki steps back for him, he's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but he's also barefoot and Loki wonders if he came as soon as his memory returned.

"I want to do it again," he finally says.

Loki's opens and shuts his mouth a few times, gaping at Thor when he cannot respond. Thor leans forward, his hand coming up to grasp Loki's neck. He's exceptionally gentle, sending a chill through Loki as his fingers card through the hair at the nape of his neck. His other hand comes to rest on Loki's lower back, pressing him close. Loki breathes slowly and places his hands on Thor's chest. He's cold and wet and the rain is beginning to soak into his clothes. His mind is whirling and he feels unbalanced as they continue to silently search each other's faces, the tension palpable. Lightening cracks outside and fills the room with the smell of ozone. Loki inhales deeply and grips the wet fabric tightly in his fist. Thor exhales and finally closes the space between them, crushing their mouths together. Loki goes weak kneed again and very much wants to pull back and curse at Thor for it, but that would involve  _not_  kissing him and he simply cannot manage that feat at the moment. Instead, he moves his hands to Thor's hair, using what little strength left in him to pull Thor even closer. He moans gratefully into Thor's mouth as he lays them down on the floor.

They'll likely have to talk about this tomorrow, but now all Loki can focus on is the heavy weight of his brother on top of him and the rapid pounding of their hearts in their chests, pressed tightly together like never before. 

"Loki," Thor breathes against his cheek.

Loki grins slowly and whispers in Thor's ear, "my name has never sounded so sweet on someone's lips." 


End file.
